The present invention relates to hybrid powertrains, and more specifically, but not exclusively relates to accessory drive techniques for hybrid applications. Environmental concerns and limited natural resources are highlighting the desire for reduced fuel consumption. One promising avenue toward the reduction of fuel consumption is the use of hybrid powertrains. Many hybrid applications utilize a start/stop function to eliminate internal combustion engine idle operation. The start/stop function requires the ability to power accessories when the internal combustion engine is off. The power required to start an internal combustion engine frequently, as is required for a start/stop function, typically requires a large motor. Accordingly, further technological developments are desirable in this area.